


Corroborate - Three Wise Men Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1197]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Three wise men serial killer... Enough said...





	Corroborate - Three Wise Men Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/10/2002 for the word [corroborate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/10/corroborate).
> 
> corroborate  
> To strengthen or make more certain with other evidence.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 23 theme Three Wise Men.

“Seriously?” Tony couldn’t help chuckling as he stared at the three wise men. The three dead wise men, sadly, but still who would even do this. Did the killer dress them like this or were they actually dressed as the three wise men for some reason?

Why would anyone dress up three navy sailors as the three wise men? It wasn’t like these were guys that regularly participated in plays or something. They were sailors. 

Albeit, they were on leave, but still why would anyone do this? It didn’t make sense. As they worked the case seeking evidence that would point them to the killer, another a set of dead sailors turned into three wise men showed up. 

“Do we have a serial killer on our hands? One with an obsession with the three wise men for some reason?” Tony couldn’t help asking out loud in the middle of the bullpen.

“Find out,” Vance ordered, “You, McGee, and Gibbs will go undercover as the three wise men. See if they’ll bite and give us some corroborating evidence or if they’re dressing the sailors up as the three wise men after they choose their victims.”

“Alright, Probish, you heard the man. Trace the victim’s last day for us. We need to know exactly what they were doing and when and find any commonalities so that we can include them in our covers.”

Bishop nodded and started pulling up the activities for their 9 dead sailors. Gibbs was too busy growling at everyone to give useful orders, so Tony was stepping it up like he always did. They had one of the other agents check out the club that everyone seemed to have been at the nights they were kidnapped. 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that the sailors hadn’t actually been dressed up as the three wise men. That would mean that they wouldn’t have to dress up that way either. The only problem?

Apparently, the bar that the sailors had all gone to was a drag bar. Now, Tony knew he could pull it off, but he wasn’t sure Gibbs or McGee would be able to pull off a dress. He would actually rather have been dressed as the three wise men, now.

Still the show must go on as they say. Tim, Gibbs, and Tony all dressed in drag showed up at the bar to see if they could attract the serial killer’s attention. Tim had been placed in platform heels because he couldn’t walk in regular heels and was somehow killing it in a maxi dress.

Tony didn’t understand how McGeek was pulling that one off, but it would sell their cover. Abby had decided to dress Tony up as Aretha Franklin and he was planning to do a hilarious R E S P E C T show. Gibbs, though, that was the true surprise.

Somehow Abby had gotten him dressed up as Tina Turner and boy did he look good as Tina Turner, at least to Tony’s eyes. Tony was having a hard time concentrating on the case because he kept getting distracted by Gibbs’ fucking amazing Tina Turner impression. Needless to say, Tony was the first one captured. 

Then McGee and lastly Gibbs. “Well good news boss. We found the serial killer. Bad news. We’re going to be dressed up as the three wise men now.”

“It can only be an improvement on what we’re wearing now, don’t you think?” Gibbs growled.

Tony chuckled. They still had no idea who the serial killer was, but it would all become clear with time Tony was sure. Of course, Tony’s disappointment in the serial killer knew no bounds when he realized that it was a pissed off female singer who hadn’t been able to get picked up by a record label and had been jealous of all the male drag queens that could get gigs like this.

She thought if she killed the drag queens and dressed them up as the three wise men that drag queens would start getting the message that they needed to seek Jesus. Tony shook his head as she was lead away in cuffs. He almost felt sorry for her, she clearly needed more help than this world could provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
